Sailor Sirius 6: Boy Genius
by Sirius11
Summary: Set right after The Strength Of Friendship. Sailor Sirius and the Sailor Senshi are ready for another adventure and battle against Sailor Galaxia as they rush to protect a young boy. But he's not just any oridinary boy, as they come to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Boy Genius

On her large bed inside the dark bedroom, Tanya Cambridge gently hugged her plush pillow close to her ample chest as she smiled sleepily at the wonderful dream she was having. A moment later, the bedroom door slowly creaked open, and Marco calmly walked into the dark room. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when he saw that Tanya, as usual, was still asleep. It never failed to amaze him at how much sleep his charge can get at night, yet still manage to wake up late for school almost every morning! He walked over to the windows, grabbed the bottom of one of the curtains in his mouth, and then pulled it back to let in the early morning Tokyo sun.

He then jumped up on the bed, noticing with annoyance that even the sun on Tanya's face still didn't wake her up. He slowly leaned in towards her sleeping form. "Oh Tanya, time to get up," he said softly in her ear. Tanya, still dreaming, only turned away from the golden dog with a soft sigh and continued clutching her pillow to her breasts.

Marco growled softly. "Okay, you asked for it!" He took a deep breath, then leaned in closer to her ear. "WAKE UP!"

Tanya's eyes snapped open and she jumped almost a mile high with a startled scream from the bed. She fell sprawled on the floor in her small white-laced nightgown, her long black hair spread out around her. She sat up wide-eyed and looked wildly around, expecting danger, but only saw her guardian dog and mentor, shaking his head and smiling a wicked doggy smile.

"OHHH! Why did you have to go do THAT for?" yelled Tanya, rubbing her sore behind. She narrowed her eyes and gave Marco a look that could kill. "I was dreaming about Yaten Kou, and he was just about to give me a nice ki.."

"Oh Come on!" Marco interrupted, rolling his eyes again. "He doesn't even know you exist! Now, we don't have much time. Either you get up and hurry your butt to school, or face another day of DETENTION!" He gave Tanya a no-nonsense look then turned to the clock on her dresser. "It's already 7:20, so you better move it!"

"Okay, okay! SHEESH!" Tanya put her hand to her mouth and yawned sleepily. She got up off the floor and quickly grabbed a towel as she headed for the bathroom. "What's with you anyway? Did you and Luna get into another fight?" the dark-skinned girl asked as she turned her head to look back at Marco behind her.

"Well, actually, me and Luna made up, but NEVERMIND! Just get ready!" said Marco. He slipped out of the bedroom door to give Tanya some privacy and headed downstairs. After the golden dog's hasty retreat, Tanya shook her head and chuckled. Even after all the time they've spent together, she still couldn't figure out Marco. One day he was full of fun and mischief, then next, he was like a drill sargent! But she appreciated him anyway, giving her advice when she needed it. With a sigh, she stepped into the bathroom, took off her nightgown, and showered quickly.

------------------------- 

Juuban High School Backyard:

"OH MAN!" Tanya grumbled, looking at the math test she just got back before lunch period. On top of it was a big red 45 circled in red ink for the entire world to see. She groaned, suddenly feeling very sick. "My dad's gonna flip when he comes home next week and sees this!" She sighed and sadly put the crumpled test back inside her backpack. She took a moment to compose herself, and straightening her shoulders, walked into the center of the yard where the other students were having lunch. After looking around for a moment, Tanya finally saw Makoto waving and calling her name from a green bench not too far away from her. Tanya waved back and ran over to join the girls.

"OHAIYO MINNA!" said Tanya as cheerfully as she could. She didn't want them to know that she was upset about failing her math test right now. Maybe she'd tell them after she knew if Usagi failed another test too. If Tanya's memory served her correctly after hearing the many stories of how badly Usagi failed tests, maybe she wouldn't be in the "make-up exam" misery alone for too long. She smiled as she remembered the girls calling Minako and Usagi "make-up exam buddies" since school started. _Well,_ Tanya thought, _maybe they could use another member!_

Minako could only smile and wave back when she looked at Tanya from her seat, as her mouth was stuffed with Makoto's food. Ami nodded and smiled softly, then went back to her reading. Usagi was too busy wolfing down the rice candies Makoto reluctantly gave her to say anything. After a moment, the blonde girl finally swallowed, looked up, and waved, smiling happily the whole time.

"Hi Tanya-chan! How are you holding up by yourself since Veronica left two weeks ago?" asked Makoto. She moved her taller form over a little on the bench to allow room for Tanya to sit down.

"Hey, it's no big deal! I'm used to being alone by now," Tanya said. She tried to smile with a reassurance and bravery she didn't really feel to convince the others she was fine, but she couldn't hide how her eyes saddened slightly at being alone...again. The girls, knowing how sensitive Tanya was of the subject, nodded and did not press the issue any further. They had not known the smaller, dark skinned girl for long, but she was such a important part of their group now, they couldn't help but want to protect her feelings. Besides, they knew they could share each other's pain without using words, and that's what mattered. 

Tanya smiled in thanks and reached over to take a piece of sushi from Makoto's basket. She dropped it in her mouth and chewed softly, savoring the spicy taste. "Mako-chan, this is really good! You have to teach me to make these one day!" Tanya said, hoping to change the subject. Makoto smiled at that, then gave Tanya a small hug,

"Of course I'll teach you!" Makoto chuckled, "It'll be a pleasure,"

"AND YOU HAVE TO TEACH US TOO!" shouted Minako and Usagi together.

Tanya giggled at the two for a moment then looked over at Ami. "Hey Brainiac! What are you reading there?" She playfully tried to grab the large newsletter Ami was reading, but the blue-haired girl anticipated this, and held on fast. When Tanya saw she wasn't backing down, she smiled and finally let go before it tore.

Ami smiled back in triumph, then turned serious after a moment as she looked back at the paper in her hand. "It's a newsletter from our old junior high school." Ami said, looking worried. "There's a boy there by the name of Kijuro Sato, and he just made the highest IQ mark at 310! This doesn't sound too good." Ami folded the paper back up and dropped it back on the table in annoyance. She was always known as having the highest I.Q.,no matter what school she went to, and having someone smarter and competing against her for that title made her nervous and a tad bit angry. Ever since that "Mercurius" incident some time ago...where she was attacked by a demon for her intelligence and met the infamous junior high student named Mercurius that beat her in nearly every subject, the genius girl was always careful to keep her status of the "smartest student".

"Oh come on Ami-chan! It's only ten points, and he's probably only like...14 or something! Don't sweat it. I bet he hasn't even care about the IQ testing and who ranks what!" said Makoto with a nod. She reached over and took up the newsletter, reading it for herself. When she read the part about the boy saying he is planning to go to Yale University in America, she looked at Ami with embarrassment. "GOMEN! I may be wrong!" she said, a sweat drop forming over her as she put the newsletter back.

"Cheer up Ami! You'll always be the Brain girl here!" smiled Tanya in reassurance. Usagi, Minako, and Makoto just stared at each other for a moment, then started giggling loudly at what Tanya just said.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tanya asked in confusion as she looked at each one of them. That only made them laugh louder. Finally realizing what they were laughing at...as she had said the wrong word for "brain" in Japanese, Tanya blushed harshly as a sweat dropped formed over her head.

Suddenly, three shadows fell across the girls, causing them to look up in surprise "Well, hello there Bunny face!" said a cool masculine voice. The girls gasped softly to see Seiya Kou, joined by Taiki and Yaten Kou standing right in front of them. The black-haired young singer was looking at Usagi intensely. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything! I would like to be in the joke too!" He walked up nearer to the blonde pig-tailed girl, smiling mischievously.

"Ummm, no!" said Usagi, irritated at the new name Seiya came up with. _As if Odango Atama wasn't bad enough, now it's BUNNYFACE!_ she thought. From ever since he arrived, Seiya had been constantly at her back and calling her "odango", and frankly, it annoyed her! She shook her head and was just about to yell at him again that her name was Usagi Tsukino when the school bell rang. The girls quickly got up and started to head for their next class.

Seiya suddenly reached out and held on to Usagi's hand. "Wait! I have something to give you." He pulled out a hand from behind his back, producing a rose. "I heard that you were pretty broken up about your...boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru leaving for America. Here's a little something to show I care." He placed the rose in Usagi's hand.

The girls stared at wonder at the rose, then looked back at Usagi. She blushed harshly. "Oh, umm, thank you very much, Seiya-kun. I appreciate it" She looked around at the departing students. "AHH...gotta go!" Usagi bowed and rushed passed everyone into the school building, nearly tripping and falling flat on her face on the way up the stairs.

Yaten sighed in slight annoyance at the blonde, then turned to the other girls. "See you girls around. You can count on it!" said Yaten, winking at them. He looked a Tanya seriously for a moment, causing her to nearly faint. There was that feeling again, from her..the girl named Tanya! He shook his head to clear it and winked again, then walked away with a triumphant look on his face as he saw Tanya blush.

"See you later at the Computer Club?" said Taiki as he looked at Ami, his gentle, violet eyes flashing with intelligence. Ami nodded, then stood transfixed as she watched them walk away, a blush on her own cheeks.

Tanya could only stare at the departing figures for a moment. _What was that all about?_ Tanya wondered to herself in shock as she blinked a few times in confusion. She shook her head to clear it. A smile then lit up her dark face. "Hey, maybe Marco could be wrong, and he _does_ know I'm alive!" she said to herself. She giggled softly, picked up her book bag, and quickly followed Ami to science class, her heart beating faster at the thought of the silver-haired singer.

------------------------------- 

Shadow Galactica:

In the dark and dismal dimension, lit only by the stars shining around, Sailor Galaxia sat regally on her throne, her eyes closed in concentration and a mysterious red aura glowing around her body. "Yes, Master, I know exactly what to do now!" said Galaxia after a moment, deep in a trance while communicating with Chaos in her mind. "If we can find HIM, then we can destroy Crystal Tokyo forever! It will be done!" Her eyes snapped open, the aura dissipating, and she began to search around her throne room with narrowed eyes. "TIN-NYANKO! I SUMMON YOU!" Galaxia screamed in her deep throated voice.

A flash of lightning appeared, and after a moment, Sailor Tin-Nyanko appeared in her full suit, complete with fish-net stockings, cat hairstyle, and a bazooka shaped like a cat's paw slung over her shoulders. She stood in full attention in front of Galaxia. "Meow! Sailor Tin-Nyanko here! What can I do for you, Galaxia-Sama? Meow!" She bowed low in obedience and loyalty.

"Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Lead Crow, and Sailor Aluminum Siren are still injured and out of commission. I want _you_ to find this person with one of the most POWERFUL Star Seed our master has just located, and bring him to me!" said Sailor Galaxia evilly, rubbing her hands in greed. Her eyes shined as red as the jewel on her crown. She thrust out her right palm, and a holographic image of the intended target appeared, glowing brightly above it. "This is the one. Go and find him, NOW!"

Tin-Nyanko's head tilted in confusion, "This one, Mistress? But he's so weak looking. How can he hold a Star Seed?"

"No questions, I said NOW!" Galaxia's voice echoed throughout the dimension.

"At once Mistress! Meow!" Tin Nyanko bowed, and with a flash of lightning typical of her, vanished from the dreary dimension. When the Golden Senshi was alone, she threw back her head, and laughed loudly, already tasting victory. For so long, she had hoped to purge all the Galaxy of its imperfect Star Seeds, to bring the Galaxy to the glory it once had. But now, if she did get this Star Seed, her mission would be complete, and no one, NO ONE would stop her!

---------------------- 

Tenou Mansion:

"Hello? Anyone home?" yelled Haruka as she walked into the specious den of the mansion.

"Over here, in the kitchen!" replied Michiru, her voice finding its way to the tall blonde.

Haruka smiled, walked into the kitchen and gratefully accepted the drink Michiru had waiting for her. "Well, how was racing today?" asked Michiru as she smiled back.

"It was fine! I did past 120 mph for the third time today. I'm very lucky Mugen Gakuen High School has decided to sponsor me in the School Derby Race coming up." Haruka replied with a proud smile. She then looked around, finally noticing the silence. "Where's Hotaru?"

"She's still in her room, finishing up her homework. It should take her a while." Michiru indicated the room above them.

"Good! That leaves more time for us to go somewhere and hang out," Haruka said, putting her arms around the green haired girl's shoulder in fun. Michiru looked into her senshi partner and best friend's mischievous eyes for a long moment, then giggled. Leave it to Haruka to always find time to go somewhere and have fun! But she didn't mind. She was just glad to know a wonderful person like Haruka...whom she would give her life for...to trust and care about.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared about three feet from the two, nearly blinding them. To their relief, it gradually got more and more dimmer. When it finally died down, a tall Senshi with a long staff shaped like a key stepped out of the vortex. She regarded them with a sad smile, and nodded. The vortex behind her flashed once, then closed. "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but there is a grave matter we must see to," said Sailor Pluto in her typical serious voice. She gave the girls a cool glance with her dark eyes.

The two women grinned in delight when they saw their old friend. "Setsuna! It's always so good to see you." smiled Michiru, going over and giving the mysterious Senshi of Time and Space a big hug. Michiru and Haruka then gave her a worried look. Pluto never made an appearance unless it was serious. As long as they were together, the legendary soldier of time often stayed at her post, and it was very rare they even saw the green-haired woman... except when it was a great threat looming in the horizon. So whenever they did see her, they knew it was trouble. A chill ran up Haruka's spine. "What's wrong Pluto? Is Chibi-Usa in trouble in Crystal Tokyo? Is all well?" she asked cautiously.

Before Pluto can answer, a young yet loud voice entered the tension filled scene. "SETSUNA-MAMA!" yelled Hotaru from the kitchen doorway. She ran over into the kitchen and gave Pluto a big hug, then kissing her on the cheek when she was done. The Revolutionary Soldier gently patted the raven-haired girl on the head in greeting as she smiled lovingly. She turned back to the older women a moment later.

"No, Small Lady is fine, as well as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion," said Pluto quietly. "But I'm afraid that won't be for long. There is a horrendous rift and a probability distortion in the time stream, and it has to do with one of the most powerful men in Crystal Tokyo. All I can say is that he just made a good future for himself today in Usagi's old junior high school. If I'm not mistaken, something is going to happen to him today that MUST be prevented. I can't tell you much else, but you must listen to me if all is to be well!"

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru looked at each other in concerned for a moment, then listened carefully as Sailor Pluto told them of her plans. If it was a serious as they feared, then they would try their best to help Pluto, no matter the consequence.

-------------------- 

Juuban Middle School Recess Yard:

"Can someone PLEASE explain to me again what we're doing here so early on a Saturday morning?" grumbled a sleepy Usagi. She yawned again and started rubbing her eyes in an exaggerated gesture. She laid her head on Rei's shoulder, closing her eyes as the group continued walking.

"CAN it Usagi! You know very well what we're doing here!" yelled Rei as she roughly pushed Usagi off her. "Honestly Usagi! Sometimes I wish you would just grow up!" The dark haired Shinto priestess in training stuck out her tongue at Usagi. The petite blonde scowled in anger and stuck out her own tongue.

"BLEEEHHHH!" they both shouted in anger.

"Will you two knock it off?" shouted Tanya. She turned around to give Usagi an annoyed look. When everyone turned to look at her in surprise, she sighed. "Ami-chan asked us to come with her when she goes to meet Kijuro. She found out yesterday after school that he comes here on Saturday mornings to study," She looked at Usagi in a no-nonsense way. "And remember that Luna, Artermis and Marco at the Command Center said that there was something very powerful emanating from him,"

"That's right," said Makoto, standing between Ami and Minako. "There's a chance that Sailor Galaxia might target him for something, and that's why we're here. This is also an investigation, REMEMBER THAT USAGI!"

Usagi sighed and nodded. "Hai, hai! I remember now!" Slowly, the girls headed for the main entrance to the library building where they knew many junior high students were preparing for the entrance exams to go to prestigious high schools. The outside was almost deserted because of the early morning hour.

"You know Usagi-chan, maybe you should stop reading those manga you got from Rei and finally go to bed at a decent time. Say like, 1 a.m. instead of your usually 2 in the morning?" joked Minako as she stepped up in front of the group, facing them and walking backwards. The rest of the girls groaned in annoyance, and Tanya playfully grabbed her throat and fell to the floor in a theatrical display of choking, "AKK! AKK! HELP! MINAKO-CHAN'S JOKES ARE KILLING ME!" she sputtered, then laughed loudly.

"Ha, Ha, very funny Minako-chan! I don't stay up until 2!" said Usagi seriously while the other girls were laughing hard. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled, not liking the fact of being the butt of another one of Minako's bad jokes. Just as they reached the building, the door to the library suddenly swung open, and a medium height, Japanese boy of about 13 years old with black hair and brown eyes walked out, holding a stack of books. After carefully looking in front of him, he proceeded to go down the steps towards the girls. He looked around nervously for a moment, then made his way towards the benches in the large yard to the side of the building. Ami looked at the boy and stopped laughing.

"Alright everyone, there he is!" She turned to her friends. "I don't want to overwhelm him or anything, so I think you guys should stay here while I go talk to him first,"

"Well, if you say so Ami-chan. Good luck, and don't leave anything out on your report back to us!" said Makoto. She winked at Ami as she and the other girls chuckled and walked a little ways off. Ami rolled her eyes at the tall girl, then smiled gently as she walked up to the young boy. Almost to his seat, the boy stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Ami walking up to him. He looked nervously about him, wondering what a pretty, older girl such as this would want with him.

"Ohaiyo! My name is Ami Mizuno, and I read about your scores on the I.Q. test yesterday. I was wondering if I can talk to you for a bit." Ami gave the boy a shy smile, and bowed as a show of respect.

The boy seemed to relax to this, recognizing a fellow genius, and gave one of his own smiles. "Hi! I'm Kijuro Sato," he said in greeting. "Oh..well, I guess you already know that! Well, I was heading over to the benches to read a little more. It got too noisy in that library, but...alright." Ami nodded, then proceeded to follow him back to the yard that held the benches and sat with him. When Kijuro looked back and noticed the other girls following them, Ami gave an embarrassed look.

"Oh! Gomen, I didn't mean to forget. These are my friends from high school," Ami introduced him to all of the girls. The boy smiled and blushed shyly at them, feeling luckier in his life to be around so many pretty girls.

With that done, the blue-haired girl turned towards Kijuro. "Alright, let's get down to business," said Ami, shooing away at the girls so she can be alone with him. They rolled their eyes in mock annoyance and went to another bench with a table to point and giggle. Ami chose to ignore them. "I got a few things I need to talk to you about, if you don't mind that is." The genius girl gave him her trademark shy smile, and the boy nodded in agreement. For the next few minutes or so, Ami and Kijuro talked about their future and what they wanted to be, then asked each other about their study habits and family. The older girl tried to explain the pressures and expectations of high school, and patiently gave her advice for overcoming them.

"WOW, I never expected anything like that!" said Kijuro in wonder about a half hour later. "There's so many things to prepare for and do. I'm...not sure I know if I can do it." The boy sighed in exasperation. All his life, he was always considered the "smart one" in his family, and expected to do much things with his life. Now, with the prospect of going all the way to America coming sooner than he knew, the young boy began to feel maybe he didn't have what it took to make it. Kijiru knew he was book smart, but when it came to anything else, he had to admit he was clueless.

"Sure you can Kijuro-chan! All you have to do is believe in yourself, and you can make it happen and do anything," said Ami enthusiastically. "You have a great future ahead of you, and you're going to be something REALLY great one day!" Ami smiled in reassurance and nodded.

The boy smiled back shyly and his soft brown eyes shone with appreciation and admiration, "Arrigatou Ami-sempai..." He was about to say something more, when suddenly, lightning flashed from the cloudy sky, followed by a louder than normal boom. The lightning flashed again, and this time, it struck the ground right in front of Ami and Kijuro.

When the light dissipated, Sailor Tin-Nyanko stood there with an evil smile on her face. Her bells on her cats ears jingled loudly, and her eyes narrowed. "I am Sailor Tin-Nyanko! Meeeow!" The Anima-mate bowed mockingly to everyone, then turned to look at Kijuro. "This boy is a very important part of the future. A future that YOU will not be a part of once we have him in Galaxia's grasp!" She pointed her cat paw weapon at the two that now stood in front of her. "Surrender him to me now, meeeow!"

Ami turned quickly to the frightened boy beside her. "Kijuro! RUN! Get out of here now!" The boy stared at Ami for a second, then back at the strange looking woman, blinking his eyes. He didn't know what was going on, but he certainly didn't like it. He gave a short frightened cry, then turned around quickly and bolted away, leaving behind his books.

"Not so fast, Mouse-boy!" smirked Sailor Tin-Nyanko. She turned and pointed the weapon at the retreating figure, and fired. A smaller version of the lightning bolt she came onto the scene in blasted out of the bazooka and trailed after the running boy. It shot out so fast it was nearly invisible to the eyes, and it struck him heavily in the middle of his back. He went down in a painful grunt, smoke rising out from the wound he received. Tin-Nyanko gave a shout of victory. But what she didn't realize was that the girls not too far away from her had snapped out of their stupor. As Tin Nyanko smirked at Ami's frightened scream, Tanya nodded to Makoto, her eyes full of outrage and anger. How DARE she attack an innocent boy like that! But it ends now, if they had any say in it. The tall girl quickly sneaked behind Tin-Nyanko and karate chopped her in the back of her head. The evil Cat Senshi went down with a painful yelp, dropping her Cat Paw weapon.

"Just who the HELL are you, and what do you want with him?" yelled out Makoto, anger making her voice rougher than normal. The muscular girl hated to see children being taken advantage of, and she was not about to let this weird person mess with Kijuro!

Tin-Nyanko quickly got up, grabbed her weapon, and hissed violently as she pointed her weapon menacingly at Makoto. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out, you wench! Meeeow!" She was about to blast her when a heavy book suddenly slammed right into her face. Sailor Tin-Nyanko fell to the floor again with a howl.

"Good throw Tanya!" yelled out Minako. Tanya smiled back in triumph, and she, Rei, and Usagi each picked up a book, ready to throw it at Tin-Nyanko together. Ami quickly ran over to see if Kijuro was alright. When she checked his vital signs, she was satisfied with his condition and gave a sigh of relief. He was only stunned. She got up and gave the Anima-mate a threatening stare, her eyes narrowing.

"Whoever you are, you are NOT going to get with this! Yurusanai!" The blue-haired girl's hands were clenched into fists.

"OHHHH! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" screamed Tin Nyanko, touching her face to see if there were any permanent marks.

"Why don't you go back to your kitty litter, CREEP!" yelled out Tanya. Usagi got ready to throw a book at the Cat Senshi, but never got the chance.

Tin Nyanko quickly got up again and raised her hand above her head. She had ENOUGH of this. No one treated her like that and lived! "SERVANTS OF GALAXIA-SAMA! ATTACK!" Immediately, about five or more snarling and enraged demons emerged and dropped out from a vortex that suddenly appeared in the now darkened sky. No one had seen this coming, and the girls backed up slightly in fright.

But instead of panicking, Usagi for once put on a brave front. "Alright everyone, time for some action!" she yelled out. She quickly looked about to see if anyone was in the area. When she saw it was clear, she threw her hand up in the air, "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

In a blinding flash of white light that distracted their enemy, the six girls turned into the Sailor Senshi, power once more filling their minds and bodies. When it was done, they each stood before the monsters in a fighting stance, anger on their faces. After a moment of tension-filled silence, all chaos broke loose as one demon stepped forward and jumped high into the air, ready to descend right on top of them and destroy. "EVERYONE, LOOK OUT!" yelled out Sailor Jupiter. He jumped right in front of her, and with a swing of his paw, knocked her to the ground and jumped on top of her. Jupiter was dazed momentarily, but she quickly recovered and punched him in the face off her. Freed, she jumped up to her feet angrily and powered up. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" A wreath of razor sharp and electric leaves formed in her right hand, then blew around her. When it was charged high enough, she threw it at the demon. The creature screamed loud, then turned into an electrified pile dust. It blew off on the wind as Jupiter smiled.

Just as Jupiter finished, Sailor Mars felt her danger sense go off. She turned around just in time to find another demon sneaking up behind her. The wood demon was about to grab her around the shoulders, but she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her to the ground below. When he dared to get back up again, she was ready for him. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she screamed. Her bow and arrow of flames appeared in her hands, and she fired. The monster was set ablaze and made into a pile of charred remains. "Not so tough now!" said Mars triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus were leading a demon into a trap. When he was about to grab Sailor Mercury, she shouted out, "MERCURY AGUA RHAPSODY!" and dosed him with powerful water energy. When he was soaked, he could barely move because his brick body got so heavy. Sailor Venus smiled, "Another one bites the dust! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The demon was hit with a gigantic sized heart made of pure energy. He exploded in a sprinkle of hearts with an agonizing scream.

In the background, the senshi heard Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Sirius shout together, "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

"SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH CAPTIVATION!"

One particularly large demon was struck with Eternal energy, then exploded. Another large one was caught in a black ball. It started to shrink, then it exploded after a moment, sending fragments of him every where. When the battle was over, they gave Sailor Tin Nyanko a hard stare. They panted hard in exhaustion, sweat pouring down their faces.

"Your lousy excuses for lackeys are defeated! Now what are you going to do?" yelled out Super Sailor Sirius. She and the rest of the senshi went into their fighting stance together in a line.

Tin Nyanko smirked. "FOOLS! That was just a distraction! I got what I wanted! Meeeow!" She pulled up a still unconscious Kijuro Sato by the shirt collar, and laughed.

"NOOO! Kijuro!" yelled out Sailor Mercury. She was about to rush at Sailor Tin-Nyanko when she narrowed her eyes and suddenly flicked the wrist of her free hand.

The ground began to shake slightly, and after a moment, it began to split open. Vines started to snake out of the cracks towards the Sailor Senshi as they gasped in surprise. They wrapped around their legs and traveled up to their arms, holding them fast to the ground. The girls began to scream in pain and horror as the vines started to squeeze heavily and cut off their circulation.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Boy Genius

The monsterous vines that Sailor Tin-Nyanko had called to her aide wrapped around the limbs of six Sailor Senshi and squeezed mercilessly hard. Each time they struggled against it, the vines would only squeeze tighter, causing the girls to scream loud with pain and making them nearly lose consciousness. The ground where the vines came out of suddenly shook again and split wider, and rising out of it was a seven foot demon made of vines and leaves. Slime dripped out of his mouth and nose as he turned to his prisoners and snarled loudly. Each of them gasped loudly at the sight, and their eyes widened in fear. How would they get out of this? This was one of the worst pinches they have ever been in!

Sailor Tin-Nyanko laughed evilly as the monster began pulling on his vines, dragging the girls to the hard ground towards him while he growled. "You all may have defeated Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren, but they were dumb and underestimated you! That is one mistake I will NOT make, Meow!" Tin Nyanko sneered at them and then turned towards the demon beside her. "Take their Star Seeds and finish them off!" She laughed again, her eyes glowing with evil.

She was about to teleport away with the young boy when suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and shouting familiar voices. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" A razor sharp laser beam surrounded by stars shot straight for Nyanko's chest, hitting her dead on and knocking her painfully to the ground.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

Another round of laser beams shot at the demon's vines, slicing through them and releasing the senshi. But the attacks weren't done. A large blast of power, this time in the shape of the planet of Uranus, raced towards Tin Nyanko after a voice yelled "URANUS, WORLD SHAKING!" It struck Nyanko and shook her violently when she was trying to get back up. She fell with a strangled gasp. 

All the now freed Sailor Senshi breathed a sigh of relief, and when they looked up at their rescuers, they gasped in surprise. "Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto!" they yelled, caressing their chaff necks. Several figures jumped down from out of the sky in front of the evil servant of Galaxia.

"And the Sailor Starlights! Please hold your applause," joked out Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes in annoyance, then stepped forward. "If I were you, I'd step away from the boy before you get a MUCH stronger dose of what you just got!" said Sailor Uranus in a menacing tone. She raised her Talisman sword and pointed it at Tin-Nyanko's throat.

"Never! I will not let you defeat me!" Sailor Tin-Nyanko got up painfully and pointed out the new arrivals to vine demon. "Don't just stand there, tree leaves for brains, DESTROY THEM!" she shrieked out. She panted hard as she straightened herself up. There was no way she would go back to Galaxia-sama empty handed, NO WAY! The demon let out a deafening howl, then rushed at the Senshi Team that were now standing together. Vines once again began sprouting from his hands.

Sailor Pluto narrowed her dark eyes and pointed her Time Staff straight at the demon's chest. Her eyes closed for a second, and the Garnet Orb Talisman on top began to glow. Pluto's eyes snapped open again and she whispered out, "PLUTO, DEAD SCREAM!" Immediately, a massive supersonic ball of energy appeared and struck the monster dead on. Seconds later, the demon exploded with a piercing scream within the pink explosion.

When the explosion was over, the group began looking around for Sailor Tin-Nyanko and more danger, but she and the boy were gone. For a moment, there was nothing but tension-filled silence as the team stood with confusion on their faces. "Where did she go?" shouted Super Sailor Sirius, looking around wildly.

Suddenly, Sailor Mercury gave a small cry and fell to her knees. "My God, she took him, and it's all my fault! I lead her to him!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. The gentle senshi of water now felt guilty of having been jealous of the young boy. If she wasn't so eager to meet him, to show him up with her own intelligence, maybe none of this would have happened! Memories of her struggles against the genius student known only as Mercurius years before entered her mind, and she sobbed louder, wanting to forget the whole ordeal. She felt ashamed of herself, ashamed that only she wanted to be the smartest one, and she felt ashamed that she couldn't handle the possibility of someone being smarter than her.

Sailor Pluto slowly came up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to comfort her. When Mercury's sobs subsided slightly, she placed her hand under Mercury's chin, and raised her head so she can look in her eyes. "Listen to me, Mercury. It's not your fault, and we ARE going to get him back. We have to! Without him, Crystal Tokyo might not exist."

Sailor Moon snapped her head up in attention at those words, now very interested. "What do you mean Pluto? Is it about Mamo-chan? Please, you must tell me!" she begged.

Pluto gave Moon a sad and apologetic look, but before the Senshi of Time could even answer, Sailor Sirius looked up at her curiously, "Ummm. what exactly IS Crystal Tokyo?" she asked. Her eyes gave a slight glimmer of recognition. "It sort of sounds familiar..."

"All in due time my friends, but not here. We must teleport to the Command Center before we are spotted and questioned." said Sailor Pluto, pointing up to the students and people who were beginning to walk outside, curious as to the source of all the noise. There was another flash from the Garnet Orb, and suddenly, the senshi disappeared in a bright white light.

------------------------------------------ 

The Command Center:

As soon as everyone appeared in the secret room under the Crown's Game Center, the Senshi of Time went right down to business. "Now, I want everyone to listen to me, because this is very important." Pluto began in a serious tone. "In the not too distant future, Kijuro Sato will become a world renowned scientist, who will somehow be able to help unlock the secrets of the Ginzuishou Crystal. With his help, Neo-Queen Serenity was able to bring about the Crystal Millennium after the world was freed from its ecological disaster...what will be known as the Deep Freeze. He was also responsible for the construction of Crystal Tokyo. His fame is renowned through out the galaxy because of his works. Galaxia somehow must have traced his origins back here, and decided that his Star Seed was vital to her mission."

"So that's why Galaxia has targeted him! She thinks that somehow, if she can get to him in our past and destroy him here, then that would mean Crystal Tokyo would never exist," interrupted Super Sailor Sirius. She looked up and blushed a moment later when the other senshi turned to her in astonishment. The smaller dark-skinned girl smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I pay attention when I have to, and I know how to put two and two together," She turned to Sailor Pluto. "But there is still one thing that I don't really get. What is the Ginzuishou Crystal? Marco mentioned it one time, but I didn't pay much attention."

Marco lifted his head up, and gave a hard look to his charge, "HA! As if you ever DO pay attention to me most of the time!" Sirius gave a hurt expression to Marco and was about to say something when Sailor Pluto raised her hands for silence.

"Please, as I explained before, this is very important." She turned to Sirius and quickly explained about the purpose and the power of the Ginzuishu Crystal and the other roles it will have in creating Crystal Tokyo. During the explanation, the Starlights remained silent as they took in the new developments.

_Maybe, just maybe, if we find the true Star Seed in this boy, then we can find our Princess!_ Sailor Star Fighter thought hopefully. She turned to the other Starlights, and saw that they were thinking the same thing when she looked into their eyes.

"So how are we going to save Kijuro?" said Sailor Neptune when Pluto finished. She turned to give Uranus a knowing look. If this had anything to do with the future, it was very important that they be part of it, just like it was their mission to gather the Talisman to stop the Silence from approaching a few years ago.

Sailor Saturn moved closer to her and nodded her head in agreement with the question, concern etched in her young face. "If he is as important as you say, then we must make every effort we can to bring him back." the Soldier of Silence said.

"We will simply go into her dimension again, and do what we have to do to bring him home. There is no time for planning or strategies," Pluto raised her Time Staff beside her in readiness. "Is everyone ready and willing to accept this mission?" She looked at each of the Sailor Senshi and the Starlights in the eyes. They all nodded, and stood ready for Sailor Pluto to open the vortex again. She nodded with appreciation and proudness of how much the Senshi Team had changed, and stretched forth the powerful Time Staff. The enormous bright light flashed white again, and after it dimmed, a black vortex appeared, opening the way to the evil dimension of Galaxia. It swirled black and grey with mist sprouting out of it.

"Wish me luck Luna. Hopefully, I'll be back to scratch your ears again!" Sailor Moon smiled sadly. Pain shone in her eyes that she could not hide from the wise cat. Pain from the many battles she had fought and nearly lost. She wished many times she could be a normal girl, but deep inside, she knew she couldn't let the Earth down.

Luna nodded and smiled back. "Good luck! Please come back safely!"

"Good luck to you too Venus!" said Artermis, rubbing his head on his charge's leg. Memories of them working together in England ran through his mind, and the white cat was very proud of how far the beautiful Senshi of Love and Beauty came.

"Thanks Artermis," Venus gently whispered back, slight tears misting in her eyes. She too remembered the time they spent together before she joined the team, and she knew Artermis would always believe in her. Sailor Mars and Jupiter grabbed each other's hands, then looked to Sailor Mercury. She nodded, and grasped Sailor Mar's right hand.

"Wait!" Sailor Uranus's gravelly voice nearly stunned everyone. She turned to the Starlights and fixed Sailor Star Fighter a hard look, distrust etched across her face. "I agree with the mission, but do THEY have to come too?" she asked, pointing a menacing finger at them.

The Starlight warrior's eyes narrowed dangerously as she scowled. "Shimatta! Why do you always have to act like such a bi-"

"Enough!" shouted Sailor Pluto, silencing the two with a raised hand. She turned to the Sky Senshi, then at the Starlights. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Star Fighter, you must learn to put aside your differences for now. We have no time for arguments. We either work together, or perish apart." Pluto gave them a pleading look.

Fighter and Uranus looked at each other again, sighed in reluctant agreement, and nodded. Once again, the senshi headed for the opening of the vortex.

Before Marco had a chance to say good bye to Sirius, the Senshi and Starlights walked forward and disappeared in the black hole. When they were gone, Marco whined sadly and laid down on the ground, a feeling of dread filling his heart. If Tanya didn't come back, he didn't know what he would do. He wanted to wish her luck, to tell her to do her best, but his voice at that moment at that moment just didn't work, and his heart was beating so loud, he wondered if anyone else could hear it. He suddenly realized then loved her so much...more than she could even begin to understand. "Please come back to me soon, my princess," the gold furred dog whispered.

-------------------------- 

Shadow Galactica

Zero Star Sagittarius:

In the darkness, a flash of white appeared, and a large vortex opened up, mist swirling all around it. Seconds later, the Sailor Senshi team and Starlights walked out, looking around them curiously. Sailor Pluto was the last to step out, and when she did, the vortex disappeared immediately after.

"YUCK! I never thought I had to come back _here_ again!" said Sailor Sirius, trying to wipe away the thick dense fog from her face.

"My sentiments exactly!" agreed Sailor Jupiter. The tall Jovian Senshi jumped and gave a small yelp as she felt something small run over her foot.

"Mercury, can you give us a readout on this place, and where Galaxia might be?" Sailor Pluto's eyes squinted in the darkness.

Sailor Mercury smiled. "Of course! Anything to find that lowlife!" The Senshi of Water and Knowledge touched the side of her blue earring, "MERCURY VISORS ON!" A small blue flash appeared, and over her eyes appeared a pair of digital visors.

Pluto turned to the other senshi. "This is the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. All the stars in this part of the Universe and galaxy are born here, in the Galaxy Cauldron not too far away. I have been here many times, but never before have I seen it in such a distressful state." The Time Senshi gave everyone a sad look. "Everyone, we must try our best to save this place and Kijuro, or else all is lost..."

"Alright, I got something! Galaxia's a little ways down this corridor to our right, and it looks like she has company!" Mercury interrupted.

"Come on everyone! What are we waiting for?" said Eternal Sailor Moon, leading the way. The large team ran high speed towards Galaxia when Sailor Mars suddenly felt a strong presence. She was about to tell the others to stop when a nasty looking demon jumped out of the swirling shadows in front of them. It was dressed in all black with a hood over its head exactly like death, and carried a long scythe. It made a soft hissing sound and pointed the scythe at the group as they skidded to a halt.

"Stop where you are, or else face you worst fears!" it roared out. Sailor Mars stepped forward, challenge in her violet eyes, "Not if I can help it! MARS FLAME..." she yelled, but never finished. A ball of black energy erupted from the scythe and hit her dead on. Strangely, the energy did not cause her any pain. It merely absorbed into her body without a scratch. Mars blinked her eyes in confusion for a moment. Suddenly, she began screaming and holding her head. In her mind, her worst fears where coming true: she was listening to her father and grandfather yelling at her, telling her she was a no good daughter and never will be a Shinto Priestess. _You are nothing!_ yelled the image of her father in her mind. "Please! Make them stop, make them stop!" she screamed fearfully. The other senshi watched in horror as she fainted away with a moan. Instantly, her body was incased in a cold block of ice.

"MARS! NO!" screamed Sailor Moon. She raised her Eternal Tier and began to say the words to destroy the Anima-mate of fear, but he was too fast. He shot out another blast of dark energy, and it headed straight for the rest of the senshi. Sirius saw the attack coming, and quickly jumped out of the way before it reached her. Just as she jumped, the other Inner Senshi and Starlights were all struck. They stood still, looking at each other in confusion for a second, then began to scream as Fear overcame them. Sailor Jupiter screamed at the planes she saw and heard in her head, and Sailor Moon fell to the floor, going into in a fetal position as she whimpered and moaned at the ghosts that were wailing to her. Sailor Mercury was struck speechless as in her mind, she was surrounded by stacks of test papers, all marked with the letter "F" for fail or low score marks, and teachers laughing at her. Sailor Venus backed away and blinked fearfully from the image of her living all alone, with no love and watching from her window as her first love from England, Alan, walked by with his beautiful bride, who was none other than Katherine, the woman she had met and come to love as her big sister. She then saw herself grow older and seeing her friends all married and leaving her alone.

Tears fell from the Starlights eyes as they once again saw the awful destruction of their planet. The scene changed, and they then saw the Earth being destroyed, sharing the same fate as their home planet.

"KUSO, not again!" wailed out Star Star Fighter in pain. Then in a flash, they were all incased in blocks of ice.

The Anima-mate turned to Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Sirius. "How about a taste of Fear, ladies?" He got ready to throw a ball of dark energy at them.

"Not in this lifetime! You are _not_ worthy to carry the name of Death!" shouted out Sailor Saturn. She raised her Silence Glaive high in the air. "SILENCE WA..." Before she even got to finish, the demon shot out the black energy ball. It struck Saturn hard, knocking her to the ground and causing her to drop the Silence Glaive. She screamed loudly as she saw herself turning into a wired-up robot, then was instantly incased in ice. "Hotaru-chan!" screamed Uranus.

The demon sneered evilly in triumph, then turned to Sirius. He charged up the scythe again, and fired. Unable to move in time because of the fright and shock of seeing her friends defeated so easily, the energy struck her, and she slammed to the ground in a grunt. She tried to get up again, but only collapsed in pain. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing sound. Super Sailor Sirius looked up, blinking her eyes in confusion. In her mind, she began to see a swarm of giant insects flying right towards her. Slime dripped from their mouths, and they fixed their millions of hungry eyes on her.

Sirius screamed from the depths of her soul. It echoed loudly through the dark dimension, and everyone could hear the true fear and agony in it as the smaller Star Senshi's eyes widened in horrified shock. Her heart thudded so loudly against her chest, she thought it would burst through. She scooted away quickly and began hugging herself in fear. Never in all her years did she feel such fear! Not since...since..."NOOO! Keep them away! They'll kill me like they did my mom!" she shouted, tears of anguish streaming down her dark face.

"Sailor Sirius! You have to get over your fear!" shouted Sailor Pluto. She laid her Time Staff down, then rushed over and grabbed the crying Star Senshi's shoulders and began shaking her. "You have to fight your fear! We can't lose anymore more of you. COME ON!"

-------------------------- 

Sirius barely heard Pluto's words as she continued to cry and scream. Sailor Pluto grabbed her face in her hands and raised it up so Sirius's eyes can meet hers. "SIRIUS! Listen to me. This is only in your mind. You must be strong and face your fears. You can do it, I know you can!" Pluto looked hard into the crying girl's eyes. Sailor Sirius's sobs slowly subsided, and she looked up at the older Senshi with wide, teary eyes.

"You...really think I can do it?" Sirius said in a shaky voice. Slowly, in her mind, the young girl began to feel hope grow. Hope that somehow, she can defeat the things that she's been afraid of ever since the day she watched her mother die from the poisonous disease she contracted on one of her trips into Deep Africa. Never in her life did she have to face her fears this way, but she knew that if she had her friends, she could beat it.

Pluto looked to the two remaining Outer Senshi, and they smiled in agreement. "You CAN do it Sirius! Just believe in yourself!" said Neptune and Uranus together.

"AWWW! This is just all so sweet. Maybe I should take a picture for such a touching moment!" shouted the Anima-mate demon as he stepped forward. He howled a sickening sound, then raised his scythe to blast the remaining intruders.

But unknown to him, the icicles that began to creep up Sirius's back and legs were beginning to slowly dissipate as the anger inside her started to build up. She held her head in her hands and began to shake it to get out the frightening mental thoughts. _This is all an illusion! It's NOT REAL!_ she thought. The ice on her melted away from her legs then, and suddenly, the imaginative gigantic insects heading straight for her disappeared as if from a dream. Sirius stood up quickly and moved to a fighting stance with Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto.

"WHAT? How did you break out of my fear spell? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" screeched out the dark-cloaked Sailor Fear. He stepped back slightly, and pointed the Fear Scythe straight for Super Sailor Sirius's heart.

"Nothing is impossible when you have friends who care about you and believe in you, CREEP!" yelled back Sirius, "Which is more than I can say for you! Your evil methods of turning our worst fears against us are over!" She threw her hand in the air and assumed a brave pose. "As sure as the Star that shines brightest in the Heavens, I am Sailor Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished!" She turned to the older Outer Senshi standing with her. "Hey, what say we make this Death wanna-be pay for making us ladies scared?" she grinned slyly.

"With pleasure! URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" shouted Sailor Uranus. Her Talisman came forth once again and with a yell, made a slice in the air that shot out a deadly gold arc.

Neptune outstretched her hands and her Aqua Mirror Talisman appeared. "This is for Hotaru! NEPTUNE SUBMARINE RELECTION!"

"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"

"SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!"

In a flash that was almost too quick to see, the powers came together and slammed into the screaming Sailor Fear. He was wrapped in darkness, then began to shrink. A golden flash slashed across the darkness, and an instant later, he exploded in a burst of lights and water, leaving nothing behind. After a moment of t silence, Sailor Sirius blew out a sigh of relief and fell to her knees in exhaustion. Suddenly there was a sound of cracking. Sirius stood up and ran over to the encased heroes. "LOOK! The ice casing is melting!" she said in wonder.

The ice around the group were cracking apart and melting, and with Sirius, Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus helping, they shakily stepped out of the ice blocks and started brushing ice shards from their uniforms. "What in the world just happened! I...I've never been so scared in my life! The images were so real!" said Sailor Moon, looking to the others to see if they were all right.

"Without the demon to feed off your fear, the ice had no more power over you. You can also thank our new recruit for being so brave and helping us kick his baka butt!" said Sailor Uranus, patting Sirius on the back.

"Really?" said Sailor Star Healer. She looked at Sailor Sirius with new admiration in her eyes. "Not bad kid! Not bad at all!" She smiled and winked in a way that only Sirius can see.

"Don't call me kid!" Sailor Sirius said, trying to sound and look mad, but blushed when the other senshi smiled at her.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but we have to get going if we are to find Kijuro! Time IS of the essence!" said Sailor Pluto. The Sailor Senshi and Starlights nodded, then quickly ran forward to the opening at the end of a large open spaced area. It was nothing but black space and stars. As soon as they reached outside the large maze-like dimension, they were suddenly engulfed in a heavy dense fog. They disappeared and were instantly transported into the throne room of Sailor Galaxia. There were no walls, and stars blazed down all around them.

The Golden Senshi sat with her legs crossed on her large gold throne, waiting for them. Sailor Tin-Nyanko suddenly appeared besides her, smiling evilly.

"At last, the Sailor Team before me." she said sneering. She looked at them in contempt. "I knew you all would come here to try and save the boy. But it was all in vain. I will have the pleasure of destroying you all, one by one." She cackled out an evil laugh. Sailor Mercury was about to demand that she set free Kijuro when Sailor Galaxia raised a threatening hand and pointed a gloved finger at her. "SILENCE! You may have won a few battles before, but no more! As soon as I take what I came for, your galaxy will be mine, and I will be the SUPREME RULER!" Galaxia flicked both her hands, and in front of her and Sailor Tin-Nyanko, Kijuro Sato suddenly appeared, floating in mid-air. He was still out cold, and his skin was so pale. The senshi could only gasp in shock and anger at the pitiful site.

Sailor Galaxia gave them a sly, evil look. "Of course, there is a way that you can come of this without getting destroyed. All you have to do is surrender your Star Seed to me, and become my servants. Then maybe, just maybe, I won't have to destroy you." She looked up and gave a little smile. "Do we have a deal?"

"I thought we already gave you an answer to that! What part of NO don't you understand, you witch?" replied Sailor Moon. "This galaxy will never be yours! We will defend and protect to the death this place we all call home! It's where our family, friends, past and future reside in, and we will NOT give that up! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon went through her pose and pointed a challenging finger at the Golden Senshi

"Fine then, have it your way!" Galaxia shrieked out. With lightning fast reflexes, she reached into Kijuro's chest and savagely pulled out the small glowing Star Seed before anyone could stop her. As soon as the Star Seed came out, Kijuro's eyes snapped open, and he fell to the ground with a painful scream. When he hit the floor, he immediately began to transform.

He grew taller and his skin turned dark green. Claws suddenly grew out of his fingers. When the transformation was done, he was the gigantic Sailor Lizard. Sailor Galaxia clutched the Star Seed in her hand and laughed evilly along side Tin-Nyanko. "At last, one of the most powerful Star Seed is mine. Crystal Tokyo will be no more!" She held the Star Seed in front of her and waited for the sign that it was a true one. Instead, it turned black and lost all the brilliance that came with it. Galaxia screech in rage and turned to her hench-men. "DESTROY THEM!" she screamed at Sailors Tin-Nyanko and Lizard. She threw down the now black Star Seed, then disappeared in a golden flash.

"You're not getting away with this!" screamed out Sailor Star Fighter just as Galaxia disappeared. Immediately, the Anima-mates shot out their power at the senshi. Sailor Tin-Nyanko continuously shot lightning bolts from her Cat Paw weapon, while Lizard shot out acid spit, dissolving the plane floor when it missed them. The group scattered everywhere to jump out of the way of the deadly attacks. One of the lightning bolt barely missed Saturn's head by an inch and scorched a little of her black hair.

"That does it! NO MORE MISS NICE GUY!" shouted Sailor Saturn. She raised her Silence Glaive, ran up to Tin-Nyanko, and knocked the bazooka out of her hands.

She was about to slice through Nyanko when Sailor Jupiter stopped her. "Allow me! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Sailor Tin-Nyanko, expecting her attack, merely smiled and jumped high out of the way. When she was in the air, she thrust out her arms and bent them at the elbows. Her golden bracelets flashed once, and out of them came two balls of golden light. They flew wildly around the Starlights and senshi as they looked on.

After a moment, they suddenly turned and slammed right into Sailor Sirius's chest as Tin Nyanko landed on her feet on the ground expertly.

"SIRIUS!" the senshi and Starlights yelled as they watched in horror.

Sailor Sirius screamed as her body stiffened and glowed with a harsh and intense golden aura, but it was no ordinary scream. It was a loud cry of anguish that was pure suffering and pain, unimaginable to all others. Tears squeezed out of her shut eyelids as Sirius felt her body burn as if it was on fire. Then, as though time itself was slowed down, she fell slowly to the ground on her back. A moment later, petals sprouted out of her forehead and her Star Seed slowly began to come out from its flowery casing. The tiny dark blue crystal floated above the Star Senshi's body, and the light it gave off was so bright, it made everyone turn away and shield their eyes for a moment.

"Yes! A true Star Seed!" Tin Nyanko gloated. "At least I won't go back empty-handed!" The rest of the group gasped, awed by the sheer beauty and brightness of a true Star Seed.

_M..MASAKA!_ thought Sailor Star Healer to herself. _That's the same power and brightness I felt in HER...our princess we've been searching for!_ Sailor Sirius's body suddenly began to fade into tiny sparkles of light, and she looked up at the fighters with pleading eyes.

"Minna-san! G..gomen nasai.." she whispered softly as tears flowed down the side of her dark face. She closed her eyes as her body began to fade slowly. A strange sense of peace suddenly came over Sirius then, and sighing, she allowed herself to be lulled by the sweet song of death. Sailor Tin Nyanko laughed again, then ran to grab the floating crystal.

"NO! You will NOT have it! STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" screamed out Star Healer. The blast hit away Tin Nyanko just as she was about to reach Sirius's body. The rest of the Starlights rushed up in front of Healer, and shouted out their powers too,

"STAR GENTLE...UTERUS!"

"STAR SERIOUS...LASER!"

The bright swirling powers came together in a blinding flash and struck Nyanko heavily, blasting the Cat Senshi in a burst of stars. She fell down heavily with a high pitched scream. She she lifted her head up a moment later, her body was smoldering, smoking rising from her. She glared at the group of warrior with hate-filled eyes, and with a loud hiss, disappeared in a shimmer.

Sailor Lizard howled when the Anima-mate disappeared, and started advancing towards the senshi. "Sailor Moon, GO!" yelled Uranus.

"Here goes nothing! STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" The flash of pink light from the Eternal Tier struck the demon in a burst of feathers. "BEAUTIFUL!" he screamed out. He slowly began to shrink and returned back to normal, and his Star Seed floated back to him and gently merged back into his body. When it was done, Star Healer ran over to the almost faded dark-skinned Sirius. With a smile, she knelt done on one knee and gently pushed back the shining Star Seed back in her body.

Immediately, her body began to solidify. She blinked her eyes open a second later, and looked up at Star Healer. She smiled and reached up to touch the Starlight's cheek. "Arrigatou," she said gently. Healer nodded and helped Sirius to stand.

"Yokatta!" whispered Sailor Moon as she stepped up and gave a big hug to her dark-skinned friend.

Kijuro moaned as he slowly began to wake up on the hard floor. Sailor Mercury quickly ran up to him and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt one. "He's alright, just very exhausted!"

Sailor Pluto looked over at Kijuro, then nodded her approval. "Yes. His Star Seed turned out to be no good for Galaxia, and the future has been secured," She looked over at the other senshi and smiled. "Good job everyone! I'm very proud of you. Now, let's all go home!" Everyone looked at one another and breathed a big sigh of relief. Sailor Pluto then waved her powerful Time Staff, the Garnet Orb glowing brightly. A bright flash of light burst forth over all the group, and in an instant, everyone disappeared, leaving the desolate place empty for now. Hope fill in the hearts of the Sailor Senshi. This battle against Galaxia will be hard, but if they continue to fight together as they did today, then they will win, and their would would be safe for all.

--------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

Boy Genius

Epilouge

Juuban High School:

Alone, Tanya sat up on the roof of the High School, her favorite place, and watched the stars twinkle in the early evening sky. She sat comfortably with her knees drawn up to her ample chest and her arms around her legs. She enjoyed this time of night, when it felt like the whole world was far behind her and she was alone with her thoughts. With a troubled look on her face, Tanya remembered the battle a few days ago, and how she and the rest of the senshi rescued the young boy genius who had such a vital part of the future. She could barely imagine what the future for the Earth would have been like if they had failed to save him. It would have been...disasterous. She then sighed with relief, glad that for now, the future was safe, because they had rescued the boy and helped him gain the confidence in himself he needed. 

But it was still kind of funny to her to think that flaky _Usagi_ was to be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. When Sailor Pluto explained that to her, Tanya couldn't believe it at first, but she soon came to understand that maybe it _would_ come true someday. While Usagi certainly didn't show any "queenly" qualities...especially with her being a bit clumsy, she knew the blonde girl had a large heart and a good soul that outshone nearly everyone she's met so far. That was what indeed made a good ruler if nothing else. 

Another thought then entered Tanya's mind; The Sailor Starlights. Who where they, and why were they helping the Sailor Senshi? Could they possibly know something about Sailor Galaxia? Where did they come from? Although she talked it over with Marco for hours, Tanya still had no clue about the leather-clad warriors of the stars. But even they didn't stay in her mind long as she then thought about the one young man who made her heart skip so many beats when she saw him.

An image of Yaten appeared in her mind, and she felt her heart sink slightly with sadness. Tanya couldn't deny it anymore; she loved him, and it hurt her to think that maybe Yaten didn't feel the same way. But she couldn't ignore the feelings she had every time she was around the popular idol singer. Inside, she _knew_ that she loved him...Yaten, the person that made her heart sing, that made her feel as though everything was going to be alright, no matter what. Whenever he was near her, Tanya felt as though there was no one else in the world but him. She felt like she wanted to know him better, to know his likes and dislikes and do so much things with him. She felt she could be with him, and just him forever. "I..I do love him," Tanya whispered to herself, wiping away a tear as it fell softly down her dark cheek.

Suddenly her eyes widened, and Tanya took in a deep breath. "Oh my God! I _DO_ love him!" she breathed out in realization. "I...I'm in love! I can't believe it, I'm actually in love!" She giggled happily at the thought of being in TRUE love for the first time, then stopped and lowered her eyes as she realized something else. "But..what if he doesn't love me?" She sighed and continued to look up at the stars, tears beginning to form again. Just then, there was a scuffling sound behind her, and Tanya looked behind her in surprise. Stepping onto the roof from the open door was Yaten Kou.

She gasped when she realized who it was, and Yaten looked at her in surprise when he saw that the roof wasn't unoccupied as before. "OH! I'm very sorry! I didn't realize anyone was here. This is the place where I usually come to...meditate."

"No! _I'M_ sorry! I'll leave if you want," Tanya said shyly as she got up. She hung her head, and a moment later looked up at Yaten with an embarrassed look, blushing harshly. "I didn't know anyone else knew about this place." She began to walk slowing towards the roof door.

As Yaten watched her go, the thought of Tanya leaving unnerved him for some strange reason, and he rushed forward towards her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "No, don't leave! I...I would enjoy the company. Please join me?" He smiled shyly at her and Tanya couldn't help but smile and chuckle back. "So, do you like looking at the stars at night?" he asked, taking Tanya's hand and sitting her down with him on the roof floor. Both drew up their knees to their chest and wrapped their arms about their legs.

Tanya looked back at him and smiled shyly again. "Oh yes, they're SO beautiful! They help me feel better sometimes when I'm lonely or just feel like getting out of my house. It's just one of those simple things in life I enjoy. Sometimes, I think each of those stars are someone's dreams, and they shine brightly just for that person alone." Tanya became quiet as she looked once again at the stars shining down.

The young man crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, sometimes, people don't have time to enjoy the "simple" things in life. There's too much going on in the world to waste our time doing silly things, like just sitting looking at the stars and dreaming...time you can spend looking for someone you need to find! Dreams are for the stupid." His eyes narrowed as he also turned his head up to look at the stars, thinking of Princess Kakyuu and his and the rest of the Sailor Starlights' mission to find her. As soon as he realized what he said, he looked quickly at the girl at his side and saw that she had bent her head in embarrassment again and tried to hide the tears that began to form in her large hazel brown eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way!" stammered Yaten, feeling himself blush for the first time. He tried to place his hand on her dark one to assure her that he meant her no harm, but instead she quickly snatched it away before he can touch her.

"Maybe I _should_ leave! I don't have to stay here and listen to this!" Tanya angrily got up and headed for the roof doorway. Yaten quickly stood and caught up with her.

"Wait, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean that!" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her, then turned her around to face him again. "Please let me make it up to you. Me and the guys rehearsed for tomorrow night's concert a thousand times already, so I don't have anything much to do until then. Why don't I show you to the place where me, Seiya, and Taiki hang out?" he said hopefully, looking Tanya full in the eyes.

Tanya cocked an eyebrow at him. "You mean like a date? Just me and you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for his answer.

"Well, ummmm...actually...I mean...that is, it will be more like a tour, and...umm..a desperate plea at forgiveness!" said Yaten, blushing harder as he was trying desperately to find the right words to say he wasn't ready to start dating. Tanya sensed his hesitation and thought it over a moment.

"Well, alright," Tanya smiled. She then gave Yaten a soft yet serious look in his eyes, "But you seriously need to change your attitude, okay?" She held out her hand for a shake. "Deal?"

Yaten gratefully took her hand and shook it. "Deal!" he smiled. Above the two young people, the bright stars continued to shine down on them, basking them in their protective glow. They nodded to each other, and together, they sat back down and watched the stars twinkle in the sky. Secretly, out of the corner of his eyes, the silver-haired singer watched Tanya's profile as she looked up into the star-filled night.

He watched as the half-full moon bathed her flawless dark brown skin, making her nearly ethereal. For some unknown reason to him, Yaten was again filled with the need to get closer to this girl, to know her better, to find out why he felt such a strong and bright light from her. He had promised himself from ever since he got to this planet that he would never care about anyone or anything, but this was...different somehow. Why did he feel such power from her, why did he even feel this way? Maybe it was the fact that such a powerful Star Seed was in her. But...there was only one woman his heart belonged to, one woman who mattered and who he came to Earth to search for, wasn't there? His princess. What he felt for this girl with the beautiful and strange accent sitting next to him, and why, the young man just didn't know. It was just happening too fast for him. He wasn't ready for a relationship with _anyone_ yet. He had his princess to worry about...didn't he?

Yaten sighed almost inaudibly to clear his thoughts. This was something that was puzzling to him, and he meant to find out about it soon. Very soon.

The End! 

--------------------- 


End file.
